Prophecy Fulfilled
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Oreius' thoughts as the prophecy is fulfilled.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Oreius' thoughts as the prophecy is fulfilled.

A/N: This story was requested by WillowDryad as part of the five story challenge she issued to me and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This story is based on challenge iii - Hall, Oreius, Joy. Enjoy!

**Prophecy Fulfilled**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

After one hundred years of silence and misery, Cair Paravel was brightly decorated. I stood nearest the four thrones and held my claymore at the proper angle, but I did not allow myself to smile. The trumpets and horns sounded a joyful salute as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Though I did not turn my head, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the Four approached, the two colts on Aslan's near side and the two fillies on His far side. The youngest colt was still too thin.

As they drew even with me, I could not prevent a small smile as I watched these unexpected foals finish fulfilling the prophecy. They did not have their sire or dam to guide them anymore, but I could help them. Perhaps the colts more than the fillies, but still I could and would help them, train them, and guide them as best I could. These foals were our hope and they had all proven themselves strong enough over these last days, especially the dark colt, Edmund. Yes, I had judged him harshly when I first learned Jadis had turned him but…he was proving his worth ran deeper and truer than the Witch could have imagined or planned.

Peter, eldest of them all, the golden colt. Already I could see he would be a great leader, due to not only his bravery in battle but also the great love he held for his family. I had watched how the colt doted on and comforted his sisters and stood firm beside his brother even though the younger colt would not permit him to hover. Yes, it would be Peter's heart and caring that would forge him into a king who loved his people as though they were each his family.

Susan, the gentle filly who acted as dam to all three of her siblings. At first, I wondered if she would be strong enough to withstand the rigors of Narnia as she seemed to me one of the delicate spring flowers that had sprung up only days ago that never lasted long when their environ grew harsh. She had proved me wrong as I watched her tend to her siblings and to the soldiers and civilians who had been injured after Beruna. Young though she was, Susan still found a way to bring comfort to those around her by seeing to their needs and already doing her best to help those displaced by the Long Winter find new homes. Delicate, yes, but still strong in her own way and already I could tell she would be the matriarch of her own family and Narnia.

Edmund, the dark colt. Traitor once and now he would take his rightful place as king. His remorse over his past actions was true and yet, I felt that he had been made stronger for the experience. He would not be so easily deceived by evil's sweetest of disguises for he had sacrificed his own life to rid Jadis of her vile wand. Watching him over these last few days, I sensed a darker strength to him. He had experienced darkness but now there was a sense of resolve when he spoke to anyone, a resolve to right the wrongs and protect innocents from experiencing further wrong. That resolve, a quest for justice would forge Edmund into a wise ruler who would detect many threats to his family and Narnia before they could work their poison.

Lucy, youngest of them all, but the little filly brought brightness and laughter everywhere she went. Her spirit seemed undaunted and her joy irrepressible…coaxing lightness even from the surliest and hardened soldiers. Her brightness was like spring and summer given form in such a small filly. I prayed she would never lose that joy for I firmly believed her joy in life would aid in healing Narnia of the wounds Jadis had carved during the Long Winter.

I watched as the Faun Tumnus, under Aslan's direction, crowned the Four as our Kings and Queens, as my Kings and Queens. I watched them fill the four thrones and felt a sense of pride accompanying the joy at seeing the prophecy fulfilled. These young ones were not who many of us, including myself, expected but they were Aslan's chosen. And in the midst of my joy, I swore that I would look after the foals as if they were my own for as long as Aslan granted me the privilege.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I've gotten some EXCELLENT and FUN suggestions for stories so far, which have helped me to reach 160. Just 40 more stories to go to reach 200. Y'all are great! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
